1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a sight mount for weapons, in general, and to a quickly detachable, yet strongly clampable sight mount for weapons, in particular.
2. Background
There are many types of sight and/or scope mounts for weapons or other applications known in the art.
The known mounts include, primarily, two piece horizontally divided mounts and two piece vertically divided mounts.
In the horizontally divided mounts, the top section is attached to the bottom section by one or more screws to retain the scope or sight between the two sections. The bottom section includes an integral latch portion which is configured to engage one side of a support rail on a weapon and a separate latch portion which is adapted to selectively engage the opposite side of the support rail. The separate latch portion is adapted to be secured to the first latch portion by a manually adjusted set screw.
In the vertically divided mounts, the two sections retain the scope or sight therebetween and are joined together at the top and bottom by screws. Again, the bottom ends are configured to engage a support rail mounted on the weapon in that each bottom end includes a latching notch.
These mounts have been known for quite some time. They are, typically, made of durable plastic or a metal such as, but not limited to, aluminum, steel or the like.
However, both of these mounts are difficult to mount securely to the support rail. Also, they frequently need a separate tool or implement to adjust the locking screw at mounting end of the mount.
This latter requirement is especially cumbersome when the mount is being put in place and/or adjusted in the field while being utilized.